


Jealousy

by AlisonKarin



Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	Jealousy

Jealousy  
By: Ratafee

她喜欢思考关于爱的问题。作为一个艺术家，她对这些事情总是超乎常人地敏感。但这有时候真的不是什么好事，因为这种敏感很容易让她变成一个患得患失，摇摆不定的人。就比如说几个小时之前，当她拽着他的领带把他吻得七荤八素时她还觉得自己超有魅力吻技一流，结果现在看到社交媒体上铺天盖地的都是别的女孩子靠在他怀里的照片，她的胸口就开始像被一层塑料布蒙上一样闷得慌。

他今天一下午都在忙着为新电影的庆功派对做准备，而作为他善解人意的好女友，她必须亲眼看着他打扮成是个女孩子都会喜欢的模样出门。她知道这部电影对他来说有多重要，必要的宣传造势是绝对少不了的。她不是矫情的小女生，所以直到他出门她都没有表现出一丝一毫的不快。

由于不想无端地给自己添堵，她瞄了几眼那些照片之后就丢掉了手机缩在毯子里开始看电视。上面刚好在放老友记，是她再熟悉不过的情节。她盯着瑞秋的那张脸，感觉心里烦的很，身体却瘫着一动也不想动。就这样窝了不知道多长时间，在她感觉自己快要睡着的时候，门口突然传来了一阵响动，她几乎是条件反射般地合上了眼睛。

先是脱掉大衣的声音，然后是由远及近的脚步声，紧接着她闻到了他的气味，性感的男士香水，让她感觉到一阵作呕。

“别装了，我看见你皱眉头了。”他绕到沙发跟前，弯下腰想向她索要一个吻，却被她一把推开了。

“先去洗澡。”连她自己都能感觉到这句话的语调有多么不友好，她咬了一下舌尖，后悔自己暴露的太早了。

幸好他没说什么，伸手揉了一把她的头发之后就转身上楼了。她呼了一口气，起身关掉电视，把旁边跟毛线球作对的Meredith抱到窝里，也慢吞吞地上了楼。

她非常不喜欢这样的自己。要是放在平常，她肯定不会因为这么点小事反应这么大，可今天看到那些照片之后，她一直以来积压的不满似乎都在一瞬间爆发了。在心里暗骂了十三遍这样很小家子气之后，她还是没法心平气和地像往常一样推开浴室的门和他一起洗这个澡。

等到花洒的声音停下，他雾气缭绕地钻出来时，她正在对着床头的一本杂志乱翻一气。她故作镇定地看了他一眼，然后把那本杂志往旁边啪地一丢，迅速起身向浴室走去。

他眼疾手快，一把将她拦腰抱了起来，不顾她的奋力挣扎把她摁到了洗漱台上，然后果断地抓住了她试图作乱的双手。等反应过来时她已经被他禁锢在怀里，整个后背都贴在了湿答答的镜子上，双手在头顶动弹不得。

“你到底在生气什么？”他盯着她蓝色的眼睛发问。

“Joe Alwyn！你先松开！”她很少连名带姓的喊他，一般这个时候他就会乖乖地言听计从，可是这次他却很放肆，低头盯着她看了一会儿之后突然俯身咬住了她的下唇瓣，另一只手也钻到了她的睡裙底下。

她不可思议的瞪大了眼睛。她现在并没有心情做这种事情，更何况是在这种奇怪的地方。可是他却没有给她留下任何拒绝的余地。他迅速地撬开了她的齿关，灵活的舌尖开始在她的口腔里攻城略地。她低低的呜咽了一声，想要把他的舌头抵出去，却被她一下子噙住了舌尖。她那张嘴平时倒是伶俐的很，可现在却被他堵得死死的，一句反抗的话也说不出来。

不知道过了多长时间，等他终于吻够了，她已经没有什么力气继续再和他生气了。她的双手软绵绵地搭在他的肩头，胸口由于粗重的呼吸而剧烈起伏。她知道她必须说点什么来交代他了。

“Joe……我知道我不应该的……”她有些难为情地别过脸，“我也明白那是工作需要……可是看到那些照片我真的没办法……你知道吗……”

他一下子就愣住了。他当然明白她在说什么，但是令他难以置信的是，他独立成熟善解人意的女朋友，原来一整晚都是在为这种事情生气。她整个脸颊和耳根都在泛红，表情写满了不自在，可爱得让他恨不得立马把她一口吃掉。他轻笑了一声，决定捉弄一下他那还在别扭地解释着的女朋友。

他俯下身，用一个绵长的吻打断了她，趁她还在喘息的时候，他偏过头沿着下颌蹭开她的碎发，用牙齿和舌头叼起她圆润饱满的耳垂开始慢慢地研磨。

“Taylor……”他故意呼出的热气拂过她的耳根，让她的半边身子触电一般的一阵酥麻。“所以……我可不可以理解为你现在正在吃醋呢？”

她能感觉到他的舌头带来的湿热触感一点一点地从她的耳后延伸到颈侧。“可是心理学上讲……只有爱人和其他异性发生一些暧昧的交往或者接触时……一个人才会产生吃醋的心理反应……”他一路逡巡，唇舌抵达她的锁骨。

“可是这里……”她裙底的那只手突然从她的腿根抚上去，顺着腰侧滑到肋骨，然后向上握住了她一侧的胸。“我可没有碰过她这里哦……”

她感觉自己的自制力正在迅速地崩塌，尤其是当她意识到她的乳尖正抵着他的手心的时候。尽管紧咬着下唇，但她还是抑制不住地从喉间逸出了几声喘息。他像是诡计得逞般的抿了抿嘴。

睡裙细细的肩带被他用牙咬着扯了下来，丝绸的质感划过另一侧的乳尖，她还没来得及给出反应那一点就被一阵湿热给包围了。他吸吮舔咬，发出的声音靡乱不堪，她的头控制不住地向后仰去。她眼神迷蒙，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手迷失在他的金发里。

她的双腿环着他的腰身，他很容易地就将那件碍事的睡裙连带着底裤一起剥离了她的身体。感觉到了她冰凉的指尖，他把她从洗漱台抱下来放到了地上，然后打开了花洒。她背对着他被摁到了墙上，手撑着瓷砖，蝴蝶骨凸起成一个好看的形状，瘦削的背上点缀着黑色的痣，脊柱深深的沟壑像一道蜿蜒的路，性感得让他无法呼吸。

“我也没有像这样吻过她。”他深深地吸了一口气，双手握住她纤细的腰，嘴唇落到了她的肩胛处，然后一路向下。当他来到她的腰窝时她突然急促地喘了一声，臀部也有些不安地缓缓扭动起来。

这声暧昧而又甜腻的喘息像是一把火，将他的理智烧得一点不留。他起来一把掰过她的下巴，舌头伸进她嘴里强硬地缠住她的。环在他腰间的浴巾被他一把扯下来。他将她的腰按下去，然后没有任何预兆地闯进了她的身体。

她剧烈地颤抖了一下，一声闷哼从她的喉间挤出来，又被他用吻堵了回去。这一下又快又狠，让她的胸口撞上了冰凉的瓷砖，和腿间的火热一起，折磨着她让她忘记了应该怎么呼吸。

以前他总是很温柔，会用缠绵的前戏来安抚她，可是这次虽然直奔主题，她却比平时更加敏感，更加投入。他快速抽动带来的酸胀快感让她忍不住将臀瓣抬得更高。原始的体位使她的被征服感达到顶峰，想被他占有的欲望促使她放肆地开始迎合。

他发力准确地擦过令她兴奋的那一点，这让她的声音逐渐地开始变得高昂起来。她死死地按住墙壁，指节因为用力而发白。花洒温热的水流顺着她起伏的脊背滑下，消失在他们交合的地方。她咬住下唇，知道自己坚持不住了。

她的甬道开始剧烈地收缩，身体紧绷，一阵绵长的呻吟从嘴里跑了出来。极度的快感让她变得十分的脆弱，她眼眶湿润，喘息也带上了哭腔。

他放缓速度，手臂环上她的腰肢，吻着她的颈侧安抚她。等到她终于找回呼吸，他才继续开始抽送。她刚才差点绞得他失去理智，他早就按捺不住了。她靠在他身上，承受着他近乎疯狂的索取。

没多过久，他环在她腰间的手臂突然收紧了，牙齿用力咬住她的肩头，她能感觉到他身体也开始了痉挛。她侧过头来吻住他，指尖在他手背上温柔地摩挲，直到他离开她的身体。

后来他们还是一起洗了澡。她有点不开心地叫他把今天喷的香水扔掉，然后窝在他怀里待了好长时间。

夜色已经很深了，她看着昏昏欲睡的他，感觉心里还是有些闷闷的。她不甘心地凑到他耳边，用很低的声音对他说，“吃醋……是一种正常的心理反应，是爱和关心的别样表现。我吃醋是因为我爱你。”

他好笑地将她搂在了怀里，吻了一下她的额头，过了很长时间才回答她。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
